


world was on fire (no one could save me but you)

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 'Supermartian: when M'gann finds out Conner's favorite color, she changes her skintone to match it'</p>
            </blockquote>





	world was on fire (no one could save me but you)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr Ask Box Fic that I chose to upload over here. Takes during Season One before "Image".

Conner narrowed his eyes at M'gann, who stared right back, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Fine. How about... Purple?" he said, shrugging.

"Easy," she said, smiling at him.

She spread her arms out, shifting her skin color from her usual bright green to a rich purple. She grinned at him as she leaned on one arm, drumming the fingers of her other one on her bare knee.

"Next?" she asked, changing back to green.

"I... Ah, I don't know," he finished lamely.

"Oh, come on! Put that noggin of yours to good use!"

"Did you seriously just use 'noggin' in a sentence?"

"Yes, I did. What of it?"

Conner rolled his eyes and laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling of M'gann's room, tucking an arm under his head.

"Come on, this is fun. Just give me one more. What's your favorite color?" M'gann said, shuffling over to him.

He closed his eyes and thought for a second or two. He opened them slowly, but didn't meet her eyes. He wet his lips before looking up at her.

"Could you try white?" he asked.

M'gann froze at that, eyes wide at his suggestion. She swallowed and moved slightly away from him. He slowly followed suit, pushing himself up on his elbows. She sat cross-legged on the other side of the bed.

"But white's so... Garish, severe... I woul- I mean,  _it_  wouldn't look good," she said, wringing her hands together.

He could hear the unspoken 'ugly' in her voice.

"I'm sure you'd look fine," he said, placing one of his hands on her own.

He smiled warmly at her, squeezing her hands gently. She turned her hands over, covering his.

She closed her eyes and shifted her skin color to a stark white. It contrasted heavily with the black t-shirt and shorts she had been wearing.

M'gann opened her eyes and looked up at Conner, her expression nervous. He ran his fingers along the bone white skin of her arm before he lifted his hand, rubbing his thumb along the apple of her cheek.

"Your eyes are red," he commented.

"They are?" she exclaimed, her shoulders tensing.

"No, no, it's... It's not a bad thing. They're pretty," he said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear before pulling her towards him.

"Really? You don't think they're - this - is ugly?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"You're beautiful, M'gann. I could never think of you as ugly," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

He pressed his cheek against the crown of her head. She kept her mouth closed, not trusting herself to speak. She touched his jaw, making him look down at her. She smiled shyly at him before lifting herself up to kiss him lightly.

M'gann pulled away seconds later, another smile on her lips. Conner lightly bumped his forehead against hers. She felt his hands rest along her hips, pulling her onto his lap. The hand she had kept on his jaw moved to the back of his neck. He pushed his head up, attempting to capture her lips with his.

She pressed the tips of her fingers against his chin, keeping their lips slightly apart.

"Thank you for saying that," she whispered against his mouth.

"I meant it," he said, biting gently at her fingertips.

"I know," she sighed, before covering his mouth with hers and threading her hands in his hair.

Neither had noticed that her skin had stayed white the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from James Vincent McMorrow's cover of "Wicked Game". Dear lord, do NOT take those lyrics out of context or I will vomit on you.


End file.
